When Green Meets Grey
by Nymphet D
Summary: Percy has moved to a new community from the outer regions. He has been accepted quicker than expected in the society. His life is filled with ignorant bliss of what the society really is. However, when green meets grey, he finally discovers the truth.


**When Green Meets Grey**

 _Chapter One: The Arrival_

 **Summary:** _Percy has moved to a new community from the outer regions. He has been accepted quicker than expected in the society. His life is filled with ignorant bliss of what the society really is. However, when green meets grey, he finally discovers the truth._

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot of this story._

* * *

 **Percy POV**

 _Bing!_ The airship had come to a halt and we finally arrived at our destination. After the long trip from the regions to Unit Four, all I want to do is lay on a nice comfy bed. The luggage port had opened on command and I grabbed my luggage and helped my mother as well. The thought of moving here had been a bit weird, but hopefully I will conform to this new lifestyle. In the outer regions all we did was work and load ships and goods, but my mom finally got tired of that lifestyle and we had made our way to Unit Four. I didn't really know much about the provinces, but hopeful I won't be that dumb new kid that everyone targets.

"Percy?" My mother gently nudged, "Hurry, the monorail is almost at the station and thats the only one for the next two hours."

"Oh, sorry mom," I grinned at her sheepishly, I usually get lost in my thoughts and zone out.

My mom just chuckled to herself and we hurried to the station.

Even though we were rushing, I got to see the look of this new city. It seemed as if everything was so modern and organized. The airship buildings and stands were all neatly designated and it seems as if everything was organized to be perfect. So unlike the outer regions. I gulped, I wasn't the most organized person in the world.

My mother noticed my uneasiness and patted my shoulder lovingly. I smiled down at her and she returned the favor. I absolutely love my mother and I'm not afraid to show it. She has done so much for me and I have yet to do so for her. Without our mother and son actions however, it would seem as if we weren't even family. My mother has warm brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She has crinkles around her eyes when she laughs or even smiles. I, on the other hand, take after my father. I have a muscular build from working all those hours in the sun as well as an even tan. My jet black hair and sea green eyes don't give a hint that I am related to my mother.

"All passengers, monorail six is now at station," A loud speaker announced. Not even a split second later, a train zoomed into view and halted. Talk about being punctual. I bit my lip, that was another skill I lack.

I grabbed my bags, as well as my mother's. The monorail was quite roomy, unlike the crowded trains back home. The luggage port was wide open and I was able to easily place our belongings in there. We took our seats and the smooth hour ride began.

⎡ _**WGMG**_ ⎦

I sighed in relief as I pulled our luggages out of the transportation car. Finally, we arrived at our assigned home unit. The seven hour trip to this Unit had tired me out as well as the monorail ride. The jet lag finally got to me. My mother had the home card in her hand and slid it in, opening the grand doors. I had placed the bags down gently by the door. Obviously, they had quite the architecture in this place. All the furniture had come with the house and I whistled appreciatively. The society had catered this house to our personalities. The main furniture and stuff was white but it was trimmed with different shades of green and blue adding a nice touch.

My mom patted my shoulder yet again and smiled at our new home. My father would be joining us in a couple of weeks, he had to get his ships goods to Unit 7 first.

"Percy, go get some rest," my mother said softly, "your assigning is tomorrow."

I nodded and headed to the long spiral stairway. There were only three rooms at the top; my parents, another bathroom, and my room. It was a no brainer where my room was. It had the words Perseus on the door. I internally groaned, I hated my full name. However, I can't help that it is what it is.

The minute I had stepped into the room, I had taken off my clothing articles and into my undergarments. All I wanted to do now was take a long nap before I would help my mom settle in. I drifted off to slumber and my mind was whisked away by darkness.

⎡ _**WGMG**_ ⎦

I grunted as I lifted the last of the kitchenware into the cooking area. All those china plates weigh a lot and I would be dead if I were to break even one. These plates were artifacts that the society had let us keep. They are an extremely rare find in the provinces and even the regions. They are a piece of the outside world and what used to be our land. I think I learned about it in history, it was one of the few units I payed attention to.

Before the society took over, the world was pure chaos. It still was, but our communities are protected from those areas of the world. Our land used to be what was called North America. Now it is known as the Confederation of Conformity. Nobody knew what it meant and our curriculum did not include us being taught the meaning. It seems as if no one knew the word and it would remain that way.

I shook my head as I wandered in my thoughts. I was getting off topic yet again. Raking through my mind, I tried to find bits of information from that unit that I had learned. I remembered how chaotic it was before the society took over this "North America" place.

My teacher had told us about it all, he even gave showed us digital presentations. The pictures made me cringe, all the chaos and disaster was not a pleasant sight. I saw children and people my age beating each other, even some pictures were of adults. We saw the crimes that people used to commit, there was so much blood. Some of the worst pictures were of people found dead because of drugs and alcohol. Our class even saw children hit their parents and riots in cities.

The very thought of that had caused my fist to clench in frustration. My mother meant the world to me and there was no way I would even think about hurting her or my father. No matter what freedom I have or what they do to me. They had given me my life and I was thankful for that.

Although, it did seem weird that all there was before was chaos. It seems odd that there weren't any good aspects of the past.

By the end of my thoughts, I had taken a look around the kitchen area. I smiled in approval, somehow I managed to unload and unpack everything while getting lost in my mind. _Job well done._

Now that I did my part, I decided to head to my room early. After all, my Assigning would be tomorrow. Probably the most important day of being in the community. It would be a dishonor to be late and unpresentable at your Assigning. My mother had everything laid out in the closet port. It was on a vault hanger to make sure it wouldn't get ruined. It had been my grandpa's and my father's dress garments. Soon, it would be mine as well. The Assigning means a lot to this community, it can bring great honor or great shame. Some see it as a nuisance, while others faint from anxiety. i don't know how I feel about this yet, but for sure I knew I had to impress. The Assigning will basically plan out the rest of our lives.

I had went into my room and sat on my bed to relax. I had already used my view screen hours and my communication device was somewhere in the luggages. I dimmed the lights and closed my eyes, thinking about my thoughts earlier. I felt my self drifting into sleep, but not without one final thought that had made its way in my mind.

 _I don't even know what to make of my life and I hope my assigning will help me do so._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello all you PJO fans, I'm currently reposting this story. I deleted this in hopes of a fresh start, but honestly I love the plot too much. So I will be re-writing this story with minor changes. The plot will practically remain the same. Thank you all for giving this story a shot and I hope you enjoy what's to come. Please drop a review, favorite, or follow, positive feedback always makes my dad. :-)_

 **Yours Truly,**

 _ **Nymphet D.**_


End file.
